ENDURE
ENDURE (Equestria's National Defending United Retaliation Effort) is a large group of Ponies who showed aggression to the Midnight shortly after the start of the Dimensional War. ENDURE was first set up in Equestria by Princess Celestia two years after her mother died, under the name the Silent Watch. Unbeknownst to her, her mother had already set up the Shadow Guard to do the same thing the day Princess Luna was born. The group believes in Pony purity and seek to rid Equestria of all the "impure" species. Though under-equipped for attacking the Midnight, the force was surprisingly ready for an assault on the XCOM Project which they knew would cause the end of the Midnight. They began to run covert operations against XCOM and witnessed them fall. ENDURE was tracked down by the recreated XCOM Project and their HQ was destroyed, but it was extraordinarily unguarded and their leaders were nowhere to be found. XCOM assumed the group had disbanded and they were no longer a threat, so they could focus on taking down ADVENT so the Midnight could attack Exodus. ENDURE had not been defeated, but instead had gone in bulk through the Mirror and into the world of Canterlot High School, where they peacefully established a new world order. This went unchecked as all Midnight and XCOM forces were too preoccupied with the Humans and aliens. Two weeks after the Dimensional War ended, XCOM sent an unarmed force through the Mirror to check on their outpost, which had gone dark. When they arrived, they discovered the new world order was hostile to them and attempted to retreat to Equestria. The portal had been sealed, trapping the six XCOM operatives in this hostile world. XCOM worked in secret as to not attract the attention of ENDURE. After they built up their forces and equipment, they launched an attack on ENDURE and their puppet, EXCEL. ENDURE realised their old nemesis had found them and focused all their efforts on eliminating XCOM once and for all, even recruiting members of this world that knew of Equestria. Among them was Twilight Sparkle. ENDURE created a menagerie of new units to counter XCOM's advancements, telling the citizens of the world that XCOM was here only to kill them and cause chaos. ENDURE tricked Twilight into releasing the Magic she had been stealing which led to her insanity, causing her to lust for power and destroy anything in her way. ENDURE and EXCEL formed a silent alliance with XCOM to deal with her and when the whole ordeal was over, the factions called a truce. ENDURE still has control of CHS but now the XCOM Project oversees everything. The world is now a much better place to live. Comfortable, beautiful, safe. Units Riflestallion, a rifle-wielding basic unit. Discontinued. Marksmare, a sharpshooting assassin. Discontinued. Musclecolt, a heavy brute wielding an LMG. Discontinued. Medic, a field doctor for allies. Discontinued. Psimare, a Psionic nightmare, and evolution of the Unicorn. Ravager, an bizarre freak of nature. Berserker, a mess of genetic fury. Archangel, a cyborg mess and evolution of the Pegasus. MEC, a Pony stuck inside a giant mechanical suit and evolution of the Earth Pony. Cypher, a holographic and unstable watcher of ENDURE computers. Monument, a ginormous mech that hides as a glorious golden statue. Important Members Contrast Siege, father of Union Strike and Rainbow Dash, was an ENDURE Captain. Nightlight, father of Twilight Sparkle, was an ENDURE Riflestallion. 'Princess Celestia '''once led ENDURE, but was usurped by Prince Templar. '''Prince Templar '''managed to overthrow Celestia, but in turn was taken out of power and killed by Amnesia. '''Amnesia '''is the Queen Psimare, and ruler of ENDURE during Enemy Reborn. '''Fluttershy's parents '''were both ENDURE Archangels. '''Rarity's mother '''was a Psimare. '''Indigo Nimbus '''was the Prime Archangel. '''Texas '''was the Mega MEC. Enlisted Species '''Ponies '''were the only species ever to join ENDURE. Allied Factions '''EXCEL '''is the police veil of ENDURE, working for them. Sub-Factions '''Psimares '''are one of their units, now considered a superior group of Ponies, and as of Enemy Reborn they control ENDURE. Hostile Factions '''XCOM '''is their arch-nemesis. '''The Midnight '''were the reason they started to fight XCOM. '''The Shadow Guard '''was XCOM's Equestrian counterpart, and enemy of the Silent Watch. Post-DW Following the Dimensional War, ENDURE had set up their new "almost perfect" world and sought to live there indefinitely, regrettably cutting all connections to Equestria. However, XCOM was informed that they were controlling this world out of fear, thus XCOM sought to end their tyranny. Following the "death" of Fielde and XCOM's full revival, ENDURE signed a truce with the organisation. Post-ECW ENDURE was in no way involved in the Equestrian Civil War, and were not affected by the nuclear warheads. Though they did not enter the Equestrian Wasteland, their old ways lived on in an army known as the Enclave. The Enclave did twist their rules and declare that not all Ponies were equal as Pegasi were the "master-race", while ENDURE thought female Unicorns were more deserving of power. Trivia Both ENDURE and EXALT are based on the faction ''EXALT from XCOM: Enemy Within made by Firaxis Games. ENDURE's original name of the Silent Watch is based on another My Little Pony story where the main faction is named the Silent Watch. Though ENDURE believe Unicorns are the most powerful of Ponies, they treat all Ponies the same. ENDURE's splinter-cell of EXCEL is based on ADVENT from the game XCOM 2, made by Firaxis Games.